CRIMINAL MINDS
by Ezra Pearl
Summary: Read to find out. when evil can't be found you need evil to find it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter – 1 Problem

"Sir, there has been another attack on New York City square" informed Ralph to Detective Cole Brookestone. This has been the state of the city since last month since the attacks began. A group called Syndicate has claimed the attacks and has also said they burn NY into ashes. This was the worst case Cole had after the 'BLACK ANGEL' case.

Detective Cole Brookestone, a young man of 22 years of age. Incredibly handsome, well built, black hair complimenting his emerald green eyes and tanned skin. He joined the Anti – Criminal Agency: New York City at the young age of 18 under his father Lou Brookestone, who was and still is the one of the best crime fighters in the world. His worst case and his father's last case 'BLACK ANGEL' case. They had caught her; yes her but only after 3 years of intense work. Then his father retired and he became the head of the NY branch at the age of 21.

'BLACK ANGEL' was a person terrorizing NY for 5 long years. Bombings, murder, burglary etc. At first has always it was thought the culprit to be a man but it was not. It was a young lady by the name Nya Elizabeth Smith, who is currently 21 years old and in the prison for the worst criminals in the world 'ROUGH HELL', which is situated in an isolated island in the middle of the Southern ocean. Her capture was the one that brought fame to the Brookestones.

"What should we do, Boss" asked Ralph. Cole in deep thoughts all of their attempts to capture the culprits had gone up in flames. To catch a criminal we need a criminal, thought Cole. "You know Ralph "Cole said with a grin "to catch a criminal we need a criminal" "I don't understand Boss" asked a confused Ralph. "You remember Nya?" asked Cole "can't forget her Boss, she's the reason my sister is dead!" Ralph's face darkened "What do you need her for" "Well... There has been no badder criminal than her, so if she helps we can catch them faster" said Cole

Cole had to pull a lot of strings to get the permission of the president of USA. They said that it was his responsibility to get her out illegally; of course the legal process may take years. Also that he will be completely responsible of her. When he brings her out he not supposed to take help from any of his partners. Cole because of the urge to find the Syndicates he agreed to all of these terms even though he hated Nya more than anyone else. She was the prime reason why his father had to retire she had paralysed him for the rest of his life from waist down so it obvious that Cole's father had to retire.

Cole made his way to 'ROUGH HELL'. It is the world's most secured prison and hold's the most dangerous criminals in the world. There is no separation for men and woman. Murder inside the prison is very common and not charged, whoever goes inside may not come back alive. People enter with their own risk.

Cole had put Nya , the "Black angel" in there. In the underworld Nya is worshipped. It is said she killed her own parents. She committed her first major crime at age of 16. She bombed Borg industries tower. It collapsed within seconds. Her last crime at age of 20 was the assaination of the PM of France. Seeing her behind bars made him feel proud of himself.

Cole wore black pants and a white shirt. He decided to go clean to gain trust. He sat in the vistors side which was separated by a thick storng bulletproof glass there was a mike on both ends for conversing. He knew that whatever they talk would be recorded, but fortunately both of them knew how to lip read and he trusted Ralph to take care of the video.

Nya was brought in. She wore a orange jumpsuit, the jacket was tied around her waist which showed her sleeveless, low neck white tank top. Now Nya was a beauty. The perfect body, 5ft 4, short black hair uptil her neck, fair tanned skin and warm brown eyes. Nya was hand cuffed with titanium cuffs. When she saw Cole she gave an evil smile. She sat on the chair and then the guards left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

The enemy of my enemy is my friend

Cole began the conversation through the mike:

Cole: Hello, How are you?

Nya: Fine, came to mock I did you?

Cole: No, I need your help

Nya: Ohh... What puts in that position?

Cole: Trust me you are my very last resort

Nya: I know but No

Cole: Why? I will tell you what it is about then you might find it quite interesting

Just then Cole began to lip synch' Criminals worse than you and I believe you that what they say you need a criminal to catch one' She synched next ' Okay I'll think about it but who and what are needed' Cole smiled before continuing ' A group named Syndicate and they are literally terrorizing the world'

Nya smirked 'Alright I'll do it but I need payment'

' I knew it would come down to this your payment Miss Nya would be a clean record and a new identity and I personally think you can't resist this' replied Cole "when?" asked Nya with her voice "Tonight" answered Cole " 11:59 I'll be waiting for you at the North Port"

Then Cole left. He knew very well that Nya knew how to escape but the thought that haunted him was why she has not done it yet.

Nya was taken back to her cell. She jumped onto her bed thinking about the suspects. Syndicates. They were the ones who destroyed her life and now she had the golden opportunity to destroy them and she was not letting that go and on top of all that she was getting payed for this. She was not letting this go.

That night around eight Nya knocked out a few guards after sneaking out from the dinner hall pretending to go to the bathroom, she made her way to the locker room and disguised herself with one the female guards casual clothes and got out of the prison with a stolen ID. She didn't have anything to pack expect her journal, which safely in her pocket. She hadn't written that journal for years but it was all that remained of her past. Nay stole a bike and drove towards the North Port. It was shut down many years ago because of the rough seas and unpredictable climate.

Has Nya approached the shore she saw a white boat hidden among the rocks. It was 11:30 she was early. She heard someone call her from behind and turned only to find Detective Cole standing there smirking. Cole was standing there shirtless only wearing a pair of khaki shorts 'Damn he is hot' she caught herself thinking but regretted it immediately. "Well welcome to your first night of 'Freedom'" Cole teased "You better watch your tongue Brookestone it would be real pity to break that neck of yours" Nya said "Okay partners" Cole said putting his hand forward "Sure, my nightmare was just answered" said Nya taking his hand, just then Cole put a really tight bracelet onto her left wrist "I don't trust you" he said walking towards the boat. 'This is going to be interesting' thought Nya following him. Cole led Nya to a room.

There was a set of clothes on the bed along with a pair of guns and a file. "Sleep for now and read that file that is what we have got on the Syndicates and the guns are empty I'll give you the bullets once I think I can trust you there is a bag with a laptop on the table for you to research and to keep your stuff get some sleep we'll reach by tomorrow morning" finished Cole and then he left her in the room. Nya packed her bags and jumped onto the bed with the file reading it and fell asleep after reading it. She was going to have her revenge.

The next morning Nya woke up to loud knock on her door she opened to find Cole standing there in the same khaki shorts but with along with an orange shirt "We will be arriving soon and a few countries would be sending their representatives for this because they to want stop the Syndicates" finished Cole signing her to come onto deck. She followed him and saw that they were approaching land. Nya felt weird sense feeling in her maybe because it was quiet long since she last saw civilisation. As they approached the port the pair of them got their stuff and was ready to leave.

At the port they Cole introduced Nya to Zane, an English agent representing the MI8. Zane was a handsome 23 years old with light blonde hair and icy blue eyes; he wore a white shirt and black pants. "Zane this is..." started Cole but it was Zane who finished "yes I know Miss Nya the black angel" "oh I'm quite happy that someone recognizes me" smirked Nya. Zane ignored her and spoke to Cole "change and met us at the new headquarters" and then he left. Cole led Nya to a cab "what's his problem?" shot Nya "well you did kill his father so..." trailed Cole, Nya rolled her eyes and kept quiet through most of the journey.

Then they reached 43rd street were Cole lived. He led Nya to his home. Cole felt weird knowing the person who he hated the most in the world would be living with him under the same roof the very thought of that he hated but now he had no choice and he was determined to catch the Syndicates.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

New job new home

Nya entered the small yet comfy apartment with interest because this was the house were the people who caught her lived and one of them still does. "Where's daddy-o?" teased Nya has she sat on the sofa, Cole turned dark "at care no thanks to you" he walked away into his room "you will be sleeping on the couch" he declared "alright your couch is better than your bed anyway" said Nya walking into his room and examining the bed "ha ha" said Cole sarcastically "can you please get out so I can change" "sure sure" Nya said wandering into the kitchen.

Nya was at first annoyed at the fact that she had to live with him but she realized that if she truly wanted to change then she had to learn to adjust and certainly watch her tongue. Cole came out only to find Nya in the kitchen "hungry?" he asked he received a nodded yes. He grinned and went to prepare breakfast. Nya wandered away to explore the rest of her 'new' home. "What do you think about the files on the Syndicates?"

Cole called out from the kitchen' "files?" Nya started "you have nothing on them no names sex country nothing! You have to start from the scrap" "So what you are telling is that the Syndicates are too smart to leave clues" Cole said bringing two bowls of porridge to the dining table and motioned her to come and eat "not telling I know that the Syndicates are too smart to leave clues" continued Nya "so what do you propose we do?" Cole asked "well everyone makes a mistake some time and we just have to find that mistake and- "Nya froze she had just eaten a mouthful of Cole's cooking and exclaimed "you're cooking is terrible!"

"Shut up and eat"

"Nooo this tastes like poison!"

"You should be grateful that I am providing you food!"

"Grateful-"

Their argument was cut off by the sound ringing of Cole's phone. He picked it up "Brookestone here" it was Zane on the other side "sure Zane will be there soon" he ended the call "come on, you have to meet the rest of the team and ironically I have too" he said grabbing his jacket and Nya followed him down to the garage. "So... which one is yours?"Nya asked curiously "that one" Cole said pointing at a black sports car "sweet can I drive?" asked Nya "nope" cut Cole. Nya followed him to the car frowning and jumped into the shotgun seat. They rode towards an abandoned building and stopped t the foot. Then they made way to the top floor through the stairs. Cole knocked on the door and was received by a tall man. He was tanned and good looking very hot and had brown hair and eyes "You must be the leader Cole" he said shaking hands with Cole "yes and you are..." asked Cole "Ash Nathaniel Smith " he continued "but you can call me Kai, come on in now" they entered Kai ignored Nya has if she did not exist. The room was huge and filled with all kinds of tech "cool" Nya commented only to gain attention of another man who until then sitting unusually quiet on the couch in front of the TV "sweet isn't it? I built it all myself" this stranger said "this is Jayson" introduced Kai "he is an inventor and he never shuts up he likes to be called Jay though" "that's true Kai" Jay agreed. Jay was what girls would call cute and sexy, he had auburn hair and electric blue eyes, he wasn't tall has Kai but stood along Cole.

Zane came forward with another man he was tall along Kai's height, had dirty blonde hair and green eyes he was handsome and sexy "and this is Lloyd" he waved at the pair of them. "I'm Nya nice meeting you all" Nya said with a cheerful smile on, she received death glares from the three new guys she just met. "Hello Nya" Jay said "we know exactly who you are so do what you came here to do and leave" "I agree" continued Lloyd "I have absolutely no interest in working with you but.." "But unfortunately we have no choice" finished Kai

"You know what boys" Nya smirked "when this is all over I shall have a new list of people whom I want to kill". There was abrupt silence "so how do we begin?" Zane broke the silence "well according to what I have seen you people have nothing on them so" "so what?" Kai cut her short "you know Kai" she threatened "interrupt me and it will be the last thing you ever do" "I am not afraid of you Shorty" Kai returned her answer "shut up Kai" ordered Cole before the fight got any further, Nya smirked before continuing "they are too good to leave evidence but like every human they make mistakes and we have to find that one mistake" "we have tried that before" informed Jay "yes I know" Nya countered "but not with my resources"

"Your resources?" Asked Lloyd "yes" answered Nya "let's say I have a lot of clever little spies in the world"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter – 4

New Resources

"So who are these clever little spies you have?" Zane asked filled with curiosity "Let's go pay them a visit I haven't seen them in a while" Nya answered picking up her jacket and heading out, the rest after a few frozen confused seconds followed her out, they found her walking in the direction of the blue street they caught up with her "where are you going ?" Lloyd questioned "Have any of you heard of the 'Black rose'?" Nya asked "yes?" Jay was totally confused, he was new here and was only getting used to the place so was Lloyd and Zane " 'Black Rose' is a bar were cops are not allowed and most suspected criminals go there" informed Kai "Yes. Also no one with a badge is allowed in there" Cole said looking at Nya "well... I believe that all of you are under cover so don't tell anyone you are cops if you want to leave in one piece" the boys looked at each other and mutually agreed they knew inside this was the only way "alright miss, lead the way" Jay said.

'Blue Street' was the most badass street in the town and that was where all the crimes were planned by big and small criminals alike and unfortunately the police had no proof/evidence to bust them so they steered clear of the area but there were some cops who had devoted their entire lives to bring it down but failed nevertheless. The small gang entered the Blue Street and found it to be dead that is the rest of the city was so filled with energy and noisy that this Street seemed lifeless. "So were to?" Jay enquired "down this street there is at –the –moment- closed-bar, there we are going" she said.

Nya led the way to a small black door, it said Black Rose in a roman style, Nya knocked on the door and a tall bulky guy with dyed red hair opened "What do you want?" he sounded sober from drinking, "well...how rude of you to forget your old employee" Nya said which made the guy stare at her with wide eyes "employee?" Jay asked Nya smiled to him "are you gonna let us in?" "I don't know kid you were arrested and all we know that you could be tailed, by the way who are these punks?" he asked pointing at the guys "oh they are my..." Nya was completely unsure on what to say next that is when Cole spoke up "job partners" the guy was impressed "I didn't know you worked with people kid" Nya shrugged "so what do they do?" he questioned them "I am a hacker and my name is Zane" "I'm a spy and the name's Jay" "Kai. Assassin" "the name's Cole and I am an enforcer" the guy seemed impressed "enforcer? I thought you guys were...well never mind" the guy said after a deep thought "let's chat later Nate" cut Nya short "I'm here to see Ronin" the guy Nate said "alright kid, that guy was missing you, saying you were his favourite partner" Nya smiled "lead the way Nate" he led them inside. It was a huge club room and there were many private quarters, Nate led them to the most farthest one and knocked on the door "Hey Boss!, your BFF is here to see you" the door creaked open and then Nate said "alright go in and make sure not to insult him if you want to come out alive" "you are not coming?" Jay asked "nope I have to clean the bar before sun-down" Nate answered leaving.

The group entered the room, it was dusty "does this guy even clean his room?" complained Jay "it's very unclean" agreed Zane "ah... Shut up, can't you guys adjust to a bit of dust" Kai was quite impatient "come on kids" called a gruff voice from far inside the room, they followed the voice along with Jay's and Zane's constant complains about how unclean the room was they finally saw the low lit room, there was a handsome man probably in his late twenties, an unshaven face and brown hair until his shoulders and he was in his boxers which showed his handsome built, but what was most intimidating about him was that he wore a metal mask covering his left eye and parts of his ear "hello Nya darling" he greeted "and you detectives" he said pointing at the boys "how did you- Nya smiled at that "you boys see that metal part of his face, it shows him information about whoever that comes to visit him "so if you knew that then why did you lead us here?" Cole asked at the verge of losing himself "because" began Nya "Ronin here is the only one who we can... sorry I can trust for information and I am pretty sure he won't kill you not just yet" "we are leaving" Kai confirmed went towards the door followed by the rest and just before they could exit the room the door slammed shut "to come in you need no one's permission" Ronin's face darkened "but to leave you need mine and if you disobey then no one can find you and the one's that come looking for you will also disappear"

"come on now" pleaded Nya "we'll get the info and be on our way" the boys had no choice but agree and has Nya made herself comfortable on the couch the rest stood not wanting the pair of them to think they were friendly that's when Lloyd spoke up "I know you" he exclaimed pointing at Ronin "you are a world famous thief you stole Queen Diane's crown and the jade Buddha also the hardware from NATO" "oh you follow my work" "no actually I am in charge of bringing you down" Lloyd said "but now I have bigger problems at hand" "hey what could be bigger than me..." Ronin stopped dead and looked at Nya with shock in his eyes "I don't believe it!"

"Ronin please"

"Nya I love please this is a grave mistake"

"I know Ronin but it's my only chance to have revenge"

"Revenge?"

"Yes. I will have it"

"Revenge? REVENGE. YOU WILL THROW AWAY EVERYTHING SHE GAVE YOU TO AVENGE HER DEATH!"

"YES Ronin I WILL"

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! Nya DO YOU EVEN KNOW YOU ARE THROWING AWAY YOUR LIFE"

"They already threw away my life" Nya's voice as dead cold "I will be waiting outside if you want to give me information give or I will find alternative ways you have five minutes" Nya finished and left the room slamming the door behind her. The guys were shocked at what just happened and were all learning what they just heard. What revenge? Who did what to her? And most importantly "who was this 'she'?" questions kept revolving around their head. "Stubborn bitch" Ronin mumbled has he sat down on the couch and looked them "if you want to know what that was you'll have to ask her cause' I'm not the right person to tell any of you this and" Ronin took out a disc from his drawer "is what I have about the syndicates take it and leave I owe her that much" he finished throwing the disc into Cole's hand and signed them to leave. On their way out they talked about the argument and were very curious on the 'she'. They reached outside but Nya was nowhere to be found Cole stared to hyperventilate "damn her where the hell is she" Zane noticed a note stuck on to Cole's car's windshield it said-

 _'_ _Gone to Cole's apartment_

 _Not feeling well'_

\- _Nya Elizabeth_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-5

Truth

Nya was running through the streets of NY towards the one place she could stay and the others would not come immediately Cole's apartment. The argument with Ronin with replaying itself again and again inside her head, was he right? Was she throwing away her life given to her by another? Was she? Was she? No, Nya decided she was not this was the right thing to do Nya had everything that she needed 'nothing to lose and **everything** to gain' that was and will be her motto. She broke into Cole's home since she didn't have a key but she was sure that he wouldn't mind, she then fell asleep on the couch.

Once they had reached their HQ Jay and Zane went to check out the disc Ronin gave them, Cole and Lloyd were planning what to do next but Kai was in deep thought about Nya, the moment he saw her face to face for the first time he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her, not the 'Black Angel' but Nya has a person. Kai had a difficult past. When he was around 5 both his mother and younger sister were killed brutally and disposed of by an enemy and no matter what he thought he seemed to think that Nya looked a lot like his little sister who was 2 years younger than him, the same shade of black hair and the warm brown eyes he couldn't help it but see his little sister who got killed at a young age of 3 in Nya, he just couldn't help it.

Jay called out "hey guys I think this is a lot of stuff Ronin gave us" the group got around the computer and in the screen read the major files of the Syndicates, it said:-

 _SYNDICATES_

 _This is well known group of terrorists for the past 200 years and in every generation they take up a different name. Presently they have taken the name 'Syndicate'_

 _They specialise in creating in creating world famous criminals who have terrorised the world and are still known around for e.g.:-_

 _Jack the Ripper_

 _Adolf Hitler_

 _Macintosh_

 _Overload_

 _Black Angel_

 _Ronin_

The boys looked at each other wondering why Nya name's was one among them nevertheless they continued to read not wanting to stop their curiosity.

 _Each of these criminals are brought up by the trainers of the group since a young age. The children are taught to follow the path of the forerunners and wreck ravage upon the world and if they finish their mission they are allowed to continue to live and serve them but if they fail they are considered useless and killed but if they betray them the betrayer is given the worst possible death sentence or tortured to death._

 _Recruiting of Assets_

 _A child's death is faked once they choose a child who from a young age has good skills for this they first analyse their parents and then take the child to their training centres and trained until the age of 14 and then they are told to do the bidding of their trainers and destroy the peace._

 _Training_

 _Training is constant from a young age of 4 to 14. Children good with a human mind is trained to convince and brainwash. Children with good planning skills are trained to strategize the group. Children with a high IQ are trained to hack. Children with good field skills are trained to kill and execute orders without orders and finally the last the most rare and maybe one of a kind are children who have all the above mentioned principles or most of them are trained to be next head._

 _FACTS_

 _Black Angel was trained to the next head but she along with her training brother Ronin betrayed the group are ordered to be brought back to be punished._

 _There are many Syndicate members in high positions._

 _Syndicate chooses its target carefully so when the task is completed there will be chaos all around the world._

The boys stared at each other not knowing what to do or say, at the moment they felt nothing but sympathy for Nya. "so doesn't this mean that Nya is a target for the Syndicates" stated Lloyd "yes, she is and this also means one thing more" started Cole "they syndicate will do anything to get what they want" Kai continued "also, they don't like failures" said Jay "also they attack something that has great importance to make their mark in history" stated Zane "and they have men in high positions" finished Cole "wait" Kai said "doesn't this mean we probably can't trust anyone" Cole nodded in agreement.

The sun was setting, the group bid goodbye and head straight for home. Jay took the subway home, he had always blamed Nya for his sister's death but now he had no idea whom to blame or even what to do. He wanted one thing. He wanted the Syndicates to burn like they burned many others.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Trust

Cole entered his house with the broken door lock, obviously Nya had broken it. He found her asleep on the couch and for the first time he saw a sacred Nya she talking in her sleep "no don't" "don't hurt her I'll do what you want" these were the words constantly repeated in her sleep, Cole not knowing what else to do sat on the couch beside her and tried to soothe her but Nya shot up from her sleep with bloodshot eyes and yelled at Cole kind of thinking he was someone else "I'll kill you for what you did to her, you son of a bitch" and she started strangling him with her hands "Nya stop..." Cole tried to speak but Nya's eyes were bloodshot and she probably had no idea what she was doing. They were now on the floor and Nya on top of Cole was trying to kill him. He didn't want to hurt but now if he didn't do anything he would be finished. He grabbed the closest thing near him and hit her head with it and he knocked her out. He got up to only to find that he hit her quite hard on the head with his harness and she was bleeding, her forehead was covered in blood, Cole was surprised how sensitive her skin was. He laid her onto the couch and cleaned her wound. The injury wasn't large but it was deep. Cole grabbed his first aid box and put a bandage on her.

Nya was still asleep when Cole went to shower he came out only to find her wide awake and sitting on the couch. "your awake" Cole greeted and sat next to her trying to forget what happened earlier that evening it was not easy, she did try to kill him. Nya looked at him "sorry" she said in a quiet voice "sorry... I didn't mean it" she was cracking "I thought you were th-th-them so..."

"Shh..." Cole soothed her "its fine I know you didn't mean it" Cole was surprised at his own words, he couldn't believe it, he was confronting his mortal enemy, soothing her but know he wondered whether she was truly guilty or not. But he knew one thing they had serious leverage against her. Inside he was determined to find this 'she'. But right know he wanted to make her feel better.

Cole didn't know why but being around her gave him a lighter heart, he felt happy and sometimes he could feel his heart beat even faster. No matter what he did he always saw in a different light but he didn't know what sort of light, but no matter what he would never fall for her that bit was decided.

He made way to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee "you shouldn't really cook you know, I don't wish to die yet" Nya snarled, Cole couldn't help but smile, she was back "alright then" he shot "you make coffee" "nope" Nya declared raising her hands "these hands don't do kitchen labour" "so what do you propose I do?" he asked "well.. There is coffee shop nearby and maybe we could go out for dinner because it is way better than you poisoning me." Nya replied "no I don't think so" Cole continued "you can't go anywhere without me"

"Suit yourself" Nya said grabbing her stuff and making her way to the bathroom.

Has Nya felt the cool water fall upon her body and flow over her. Nya smiled at herself thinking about the time when Cole soothed her, she felt warmth which she hadn't felt in many years but strictly told herself he was out of question, and she couldn't feel anything for him. Sure both of them worked around the law the difference was he stood firmly on the law string while she danced around the law. They were different and not meant for each other and she would keep their relationship strictly professional. She dressed herself with one of the few clothes they had given her, a few casuals, a formal and her other stuff. She changed into a pair of black jeans and wore a red tank top. When she got out ready for dinner she half expected Cole not to come but there he was ready I his casuals "I expected you not to come" she said "well... I can't let my only asset go alone and unguarded, could I?" Cole finished.

They walked their way to the nearest coffee shop. The waitress there was surprised to see them because it was way after six in the evening and usually people went to the restaurants at this time anyhow she didn't bother asking them why but a what. "A chocolate latte for me and strong coffee for the lady" Cole ordered, the waitress took their orders and left "I don't get to choose?" Nya asked sweetly "nope" Cole grinned "I'm paying so I choose" Nya smiled agreeing to that not wanting an argument.

"So why did you try to strangle me earlier this evening?" Cole asked casually trying to hide his curiosity, Nya bright mood dropped "I can only say it once so I'll tell you along with the others tomorrow it is too painful to relive it twice" Cole understood but anyway he was going to hear about it tomorrow.

Cole knew one thing for sure. Now he had complete trust in Nya but was not gonna show it until the time comes.

Nya looked at Cole has the coffee arrived, she expected to see disappointment on his face because she didn't tell him the truth but instead she saw understanding, she knew that soon maybe just maybe she could call him her friend and even the others. She now blindly trusted all of them, it was always hard for her to trust but now if they could trust her enough to work with her she would trust her life with them.

After coffee they headed back home mostly silent neither Cole nor Nya wanted to talk about the Syndicates, they wanted to enjoy the peace while they could.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

?

The next morning Zane woke up early to the sound of his alarm at 5 am. Recapped the day before and analysed all the facts. He got up headed to the bath to catch a shower. Has he showered he heard his phone ring, he wrapped the towel around him and picked up his phone sitting on the couch, it was his dad Dr. Julian. "Good morning father" Zane greeted his father first "good morning Zane" his father returned "why call me now? It must be awfully early back in London" Zane asked curiously, his father knew that the work Zane did was unsafe and his father only called rarely "well... Zane the reason I called you was because..." Dr. Julian trailed off "please tell me father" Zane encouraged his dad, after a long pause he heard his father sigh and then continue "it's about one of the agency heads Mr. Smith" "wait isn't that Kai's father?" Zane asked surprised wondering why Kai's father was connected to whatever Dr. Julian about to say "yes" Dr. Julian breathed "please, continue father" Zane requested and Dr. Julian continued and after he finished Zane was left breathless and dumbstruck "are you sure father?" Zane enquired hoping it was wrong "no 80%, yes but" "but what?" "But I want you to figure it out by observing please" Dr. Julian pleaded, Zane was silent for a while "Zane?" Dr. Julian called unsure he was there "yes I will do it" Zane finally agreed "thank you" his father said "I hope you will be fine" Zane smiled at that "yes goodbye father" he finished "goodbye son" Dr. Julian cut him off.

Zane had a lot going on in his mind; he wore his white shirt paired with his black pants and white shoes.

Lloyd had a bad night actually it was normal and same has every other night. His father losing his temper and yelling at him for his mother disappearing off years ago. He too was never over it but he always noticed the matter at hand and never let the past eat him up. He changed into his green hoodie and blue jeans and head out to his new work place, he enjoyed it there. He has been there for almost a week working with Kai, Jay and Zane; and for two days he was working with Cole and Nya both famous for well... You know. He smiled at himself thinking about their scurvy crew, yes at first he was disappointed about working with a criminal but in 2 days he saw her in the light of a sister, and the fact that all that was not her doing he expected her more but above all he too was curious to know about that 'she' Nya and Ronin were arguing over and he was sure that if he didn't find out his curiosity would surly eat him up.

Just as he was about to enter the Grand central station, it blew up and not in the figure of speech he meant actually. The GRAND CENTRAL BLEW UP! Lloyd was blown back and blackened out with his last thought being 'what the-'

 **(Sorry for the short chapter. It is mostly because I am losing/I have no ideas. I welcome all sort of ideas please help me. And also review, I need to know how all of** **you** **readers feel about the story, so if it is terrible I can make some changes but no change in the shipping Nya x Cole I'm sorry I'm a huge fan)**


End file.
